


Geordi And Data, And Hugh

by BorgRelic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, Touch-Starved, not canon compliant as hugh remains on the enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgRelic/pseuds/BorgRelic
Summary: Hugh doesn’t understand a lot, but he knows there’s something between Geordi and Data, and he wants Geordi too. Contains fluff, Data as a mentor of sorts, Spot the cat, and a touch starved ex-borg.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Hugh | Third of Five/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Geordi And Data, And Hugh

Hugh found comfort in Data’s presence on the Enterprise. As the first Borg to successfully leave the Collective, he stood out. It was not a decision he regretted, but he understood that the first decision of his life was not one every crew member was happy with. Some still gave him a wide berth when walking in the corridors, as if he were still carrying the bulky Borg enhancements Dr Crusher had begun to so painstakingly remove. He tried not to think about it – they still saw him as part of the Collective that had torn apart entire civilisations. Cruel, heartless, mindless. He knew, however much it pained him, that his slightly more human appearance was not yet enough to make them forget his previous life.

They were not all like this, and he clung onto the few who saw the _person_ he was trying to become.

Data.

He understood the humans more than many understood themselves, and had started to teach Hugh about them, as a fellow outsider to their quirks.

And Geordie.

His first friend. His best friend.

The interactions between his first two real friends had been playing on his mind. Like Data, he did not sleep and would spend his new found “down time” in the cabin provided to him, just thinking. He couldn’t say that he always enjoyed the new thoughts. They filled the emptiness left by the loss of the Collective, but sometimes there were so many and he didn’t know what they meant.

He lay down on his bunk, as he had learnt was done at this time of night, and allowed the thoughts to wash over him.

He thought of Geordi putting his hand on Data, Geordi looking across the room at Data, Data trying out a joke on Geordi and the smile they shared when it was successful. Geordi leaning only ever so lightly against Data’s side, even though Hugh was sure Data would be able to support more of Geordi’s weight. Geordi and Data. Geordi and Data Geordi Data. He sat up.

The new skin Dr Crusher had given him felt had cold in the air conditioning of the engineering room that morning, and had felt warm in the heating of the mess hall. And it had felt what he could only describe as ‘untouched’ when he saw Geordi’s hand on Data. He placed a hand on his new shoulder, wondering what it would be like if it was Geordi’s hand. This was new, another new feeling. He didn’t like it.

The corridor’s lights were dimmed, a way of ensuring the natural rhythms of those needing sleep was maintained. He found Data taking the night shift in Engineering, as he so often did, Spot playing with a ball of string at his feet.

“Good evening Hugh.” There was intonation in his voice, but Hugh was unsure if it was a warm welcome or merely a necessery greeting.

“Hello.” He paused at the entrance, unsure how to proceed. He mirrored the moves people usually made in the presence of Spot. He walked forwards, called to the cat, scratched its ears, and then began the painful task of asking about what was on his mind. “I, wondered… Commander, we- no, I…” The thoughts swirling in his head couldn’t make their way to his mouth. Another bad feeling – frustration. He felt this one often, and hated it.

“Hugh, you seem fond of Spot, however your expression suggests you wish to ask me about something. Is it a personal matter? I notice this reaction most commonly when crew members are uncomfortable with what they have to say.” Data didn’t look at him, and Hugh recognised it as an effort to make him feel at ease. Data was insightful. So damn insightful.

“Yes. I want to talk, about a feeling, a new feeling I have been having. I do not know what it is. It’s-” he sighed and tried to quieten his mind, “Geordi is your friend. Geordi is also my friend. But, Geordi is _more_ your friend.”

“Yes, Geordi has many friends on the Enterprise.”

Hugh frowned, “He is your _best_ friend, you are not like his other friends? He _touches_ you.” He offered up this information, hoping Data would make sense of what he was trying to say.

Data cocked his head “Hm. I believe I know what you are trying to ask. My particular relationship with the Commander is closest to the human emotion of love. At least, I believe, this is what the Geordi feels towards me. I have learnt, however, that humans do not like such personal questions, so I have not confirmed this theory. I consider Geordi a partner of sorts.”

“Love. What is love?” New feelings. Hugh had put words to feelings, but this one seemed to carry more weight. Humans had seldom talked about this one except in hushed tones or with red faces of embarrassment.

“This is quite a difficult question to answer. Many human philosophers have attempted to accurately describe the word ‘love’, but in its most simple form it can be described as feeling of affection for another person; a deep friendship and sense of attachment to another person, perhaps.”

Love. He had never been loved. He wanted to be loved. He wanted a partner. He wanted Geordi’s hand on _his_ shoulder “I want Geordi… to love me?”

Data nodded. “Yes, that is a common feeling among many sentient species. In fact, one of the strange things we have observed is a need to some form of companionship - or love - in almost every species we have encountered. Hugh, although I have learned that these questions are rarely met with a positive response, I must ask do you love him?”

Hugh blinked and looked at the carpet for a moment. He wished he could come up with a single thought but at this moment his mind was entirely blank.

“I love Geordi!” He said it without entirely realising, or meaning to. And then the thought crashed in his mind, breaking like a terrible wave. “I love Geordi but Geordi… loves Data.” The force of the wave made his knees feel weak and he knew from Data’s expression that Data had noticed the crack in his voice. A new feeling, this one bad. Dread, worry, whatever. He didn’t need clarification. He wanted to be loved, no he wanted Geordi to love him, but Geordi did not-

“Hugh, despite the many works of human fiction who would describe your particular situation as a love triangle, a sort of conflict of romantic interests if you will, I do not believe pursing your feelings for the Commander would cause him any negative feelings. Indeed, based on my previous observations of Geordi’s personal interactions I believe it would made him… happy.” Data looked at him with wide yellow eyes, a small smile. Comforting.

He stood, looking at Spot still playing with the string, making sense of this information. Hugh didn’t know what personal history Data was referring to, and as Data had reminded him, humans are not fond of prying questions so he did not think it would be right to ask further. He trusted Data, Geordi loved Data, he loved Geordi. Geordi and Data, and Hugh.

He said goodnight, as was customary, and retuned to his cabin. His mind was still swimming, but it was happiness that filled his chest as he lay back down on his bunk. Geordi and Data and Hugh.

He made his way to the mess hall with a small portable energy pack in hand. Geordi had made it for him so he could also have ‘breakfast’ with the rest of the crew. He saw Geordi by a window. The Borg ship didn’t have windows, nor if it had them would he had looked outside. But on the Enterprise, while everything was new inside the ship, it was even more alien and beautiful outside. As he sat next to Geordi and they exchanged “good mornings”, he put a hand on Geordi’s shoulder. He didn’t know how long to leave it there and he felt the awkwardness and newness of his own hand, but then Geordi smiled. It eclipsed stars on the other side of the glass, and the only thought on Hugh’s mind was _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> author is soppy and star trek pic has really renewed my investment in Hugh. And now I have no work (thanks coronavirus) why not write about it! It's weird getting back into writing after a year+ off, but i've been dying for a creative outlet. Ignore my excessive paragraphs and elipses. I'm trying yo


End file.
